It Happens
by Cantar
Summary: It starts off like any other day but something changes along the way.


It Happens by Sugarland

Missed my alarm clock ringing

Woke up, telephone screaming

"_Merlin wake up!! You're late," Gaius shouted at the previous sleeping boy. Merlin scrambled to get dressed. He raced to the kitchens to pick up Arthur's food before heading to Arthur's chambers _

Boss man singing his same old song

Rolled in late about an hour

No cup of coffee, no shower

Walk of shame with two different shoes on

"_Gods, Merlin can't you do anything right?" Arthur questioned as he was still wearing his sleep wear. He looked all ruffled up, blonde hair sticking up in different directions, golden skin flushed pink from sleep, swollen lips tainted red. Merlin looked away, "Sorry."_

Now it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring

The same old worn out blah, blah story

"_Overslept," Merlin added as he removed Arthur's sleeping tunic. He averted his eyes knowing full well nothing was underneath but bare skin. He reached for Arthur's red shirt pulling it over tight muscles and smooth skin. He grabbed worn trousers to pull past masculine legs, golden thighs, and he sees, from the corner of the eye, a lengthful member; many men would envy, nestled in golden curls. _

There's no good explanation for it at all

_Merlin secures Arthur's trousers with a blank face before he made his way around the room-cleaning. Arthur sits to eat, watching Merlin clean as he tosses orders for later when Merlin has free time. They joked when that's over and then Merlin eats whatever Arthur has left for him mostly what he doesn't like. _

Ain't no rhyme or reason

No complicated meaning

Ain't no need to over think it

_Arthur finally leaves suited for training with the others leaving Merlin to his devices. Merlin waits about a whole five minutes just to make sure that Arthur isn't coming back-—he then casts a spell. The room cleans itself perfectly from his practiced use. _

Let go, laughing

Life don't go quite like you planned it

We try so hard to understand it

_Merlin then spends the day helping Gaius, who gives him a suspicious look but Merlin has learned by now to ignore it. Once done with Gaius he spends the next hour working on his magic locked in his room. _

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

Pshhhhh, it happens

_Merlin accidentally makes something explode from within Gaius "lab" causing the physician to yell and cruse. "I can fix that," Merlin says shyly and with a wave of his hand and a few mumbled words everything is perfect again. _

My trusty rusty had a flat

I borrowed my neighbors Cadillac

"I'll be right back," going down to Wally World

_Shortly after Gwen comes looking for him to remind him that he promised to help her pick wild flowers for Morgana. Merlin smiles and they run away from Gaius's eyes. They spend the day in the meadows near Camelot: talking, joking about everything that happened throughout the week even enjoying the spread of gossip. _

That yellow light turned red too quickly

Knew that truck the moment it hit me

Out stepped my ex and his new girl

("Sorry 'bout your neck baby")

_They had been having great fun. Soon through they grow hungry and it was just their "luck" that an apple tree that grow by. Gwen grew bored and began to weave a circlet as a crown for Merlin's head made of sunflowers. Merlin smiled and offered to braid her hair with tulips. _

But it's poor me, why me, oh me, boring

The same old worn out blah,blah story

There's no good explanation for it at all

_They returned to the castle only to be cornered by Arthur in the fields. Arthur's face is cold and Merlin worried about him that he stepped forward placing an arm on Arthur's shoulder, "What is it Arthur? Surely, I can help?" Merlin whispered softly. _

Ain't no rhyme or reason

No complicated meaning

Ain't no need to over think it

_Arthur's face softens but hardens again with a glance at Gwen. Merlin relizes she shouldn't be there to witness their closeness---no one should. "Gwen, I'll stay with Arthur," Merlin says to her handing over his basket filled with flowers as well. Gwen gives as tiny smile at Merlin and curtsying towards Arthur before scurrying away. _

Let go, laughing

Life don't go quite like you planned it

We try so hard to understand it

"_I do hope that you finished your chores before you went gallivanting with maids to gather flowers," Arthur said coldly. Merlin shakes his head knowing that something happened to make Arthur this way. Merlin looks into Arthur's blue eyes and sees hurt within them. He glances around seeing no one he hugs Arthur. He gathers the prince closely holding him tightly yet gently._

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

It happens

_Merlin waits for one of two reactions: 1) to be pushed away, 2) or hugged quickly before shoved away. Instead he is shocked when Arthur hugs him and buries his face into Merlin's neck inhaling then exhaling tears. _

Ain't no rhyme or reason

No complicated meaning

_Merlin thought for a few seconds trying to understand Arthur's emotion YET he just held onto Arthur keeping him safe as best he could. He soothed Arthur's back, caressed his hair, neck and cheek whispering, "I'm here Arthur." _

Ain't no need to over think it

Let go, laughing

_Arthur soon calmed and tried to fight his way out of Merlin's arms. "One day you won't be," Arthur half shouted trying hard to get away. "My father doesn't let me keep anything for long," Arthur said. Merlin shhhed him feeling the fight go out of him slowly._

Life don't go quite like you planned it

We try so hard to understand it

The irrefutable, indisputable fact is

"_Arthur, they can't take me away from you. I promise! No matter how hard or how many times they send me away I will find a way to you. Its our destiny to be together for the rest of our lives," Merlin said the words straight from his heart. Arthur looked at him from underneath his eyelashes, "Promise on your life," Merlin felt a chill down his back, "I promise on my heart." _

Yeah, the irrefutable, indisputable,

absoluteable, totally beautiful fact is

Pshhhhh, it happens

**A/N: Not really sure where this was going! Don't own anything. Merlin premiered June 21****st**** on NBC! Its much better then what I WROTE!**


End file.
